Merry christmas on Atlantis
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand Rodney et Elizabeth sont victimes d'une technologie ancienne... qui les replonge en enfance... Avec du Shweir oui, pourquoi je précise...?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une petite fic issue d'un concours. **

**C'est une des rares « soft » que j'ai écrite (sous-entendu sans NC lol)**

**Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :d**

**Merry Christmas on Atlantis**

John déambulait dans les couloirs de la cité en direction d'une salle récemment découverte et dont les murs étaient recouverts d'inscriptions anciennes. Rodney s'était aussitôt décidé de s'atteler au déchiffrage des glyphes mais avait demandé à ce qu'un militaire sécurise le périmètre et risque sa vie pour sauver la sienne s'il le fallait. Après tout, on ne savait pas ce qui traînait dans les couloirs inexplorés d'une cité vieille de 10 000 ans ! Aucun militaire ne s'était porté volontaire, Elizabeth avait désigné le major Lorne et le colonel Sheppard pour assurer cette tâche. John avait bien eu l'envie de se faire dispenser de cette corvée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cette envie l'avait vite quittée lorsqu'il avait appris que le Docteur Weir s'était proposée pour aider Rodney dans ses traductions dès qu'elle aurait un peu de temps. Le colonel et la dirigeante passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Mais ce qui était assez normal étant donné les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser et dont l'un se tirait toujours grâce à l'autre. Le jeune homme avait réussi à calquer ses temps de faction sur le temps que la leader comptait passer dans la salle. C'est donc d'un pas enjoué que le colonel arriva près de l'entrée de la salle pour relever le major Evan Lorne.

J : Bonjours major.

Lorne se mit au garde à vous.

L : Mon colonel !

J : Repos major.

Lorne se détendit.

J : Où en est McKay ?

L : Je ne sais pas exactement, mais vu les jurons qui fusent toutes les trois minutes, je crois qu'il n'avance pas beaucoup.

John passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Rodney était à genoux devant le mur et se frappait la tête dessus.

J (revenant vers Lorne) : Oui, je crois que ça n'avance pas beaucoup.

E : Heureusement que je suis là.

L : Madame.

E : Bonjour major.

J (avec un petit sourire) : Bonjour Elizabeth.

E (lui rendant son sourire) : Bonjour John.

L : Je vais vous laisser. Madame, mon colonel.

Elizabeth et John lui firent u signe de tête et Lorne disparut. La jeune femme entra dans la salle, sous le regard de John.

E : Cessez de torturer votre instrument de travail Rodney.

Le scientifique releva la tête et se remit sur ses pieds.

M : Elizabeth ! Dieu merci vous êtes là ! Je m'arrache les cheveux sur ces inscriptions !

J : Quels cheveux ?

M : Oh, vous ça va ! Restez à a porte et faites votre boulot au lieu de venir embêter.

John allait répliquer mais Lie l'en dissuada d'un geste. Le militaire serra les dents et retourna à la porte, ses mains crispées sur son P90. La dirigeante soupira et se concentra sur le mur.

E : Alors Rodney, où en êtes-vous ?

M : Je vais devenir chèvre !Ces inscriptions sont si nombreuses et si complexes !

E : Calmez-vous Rodney.

Elizabeth posa une main apaisante sur le bras du scientifique.

M : Bien, alors voilà ce que j'ai découvert. Cette salle servait aux Anciens à se recentrer sur eux-mêmes et à se rappeler de ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux. Ca devait les préparer pour l'ascension.

Rodney se tut et la leader l'observa un instant avant de poursuivre :

E : Et ?

M : Et c'est tout.

E : Ah oui effectivement…

Le scientifique la regarda d'un air désespéré.

E : Mais je suis certaine qu'avec nos deux esprits réunis nous allons progresser. Il suffit parfois d'un œil neuf pour que tout s'éclaire.

M : Oui, vous avez raison.

E (lui offrant un sourire d'encouragement) : On se met au travail ?

M (lui rendant son sourire) : Oui !

Les deux amis firent front au mur insondable et se mirent au travail.

Au bout d'une heure, Elizabeth soupira.

E : Vous aviez raison, ce texte est vraiment complexe.

John entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

J : Alors, quoi de neuf ?

McKay soupira, exaspéré :

M : Non, rien de neuf, Colonel !

Le canadien avait bien insisté sur le grade. John, qui était décidemment dans un bon jour, ne répliqua pas, se contentant de regarder sa supérieure d'un air interrogateur. Elizabeth le dévisagea avec un air où perçait le désappointement. Ils n'avaient pas avancé du pouce. Rodney se retourna vers le mur et soupira.

M :C'est ce mot qui pose problème. Ce stupide mot

Rodney frappa le mur du doigt à l'endroit où le « stupide » mot était gravé. A cet instant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La salle trembla un peu, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Elizabeth qui tomba dans les bras du scientifique. Puis, tout de passa très vite : le mur se divisa en deux. John se précipita vers ses mais il était trop tard. Une paroi vitrée vint entourer Elizabeth et Rodney et le militaire se heurta à la vitre.

J (paniqué) : Elizabeth !

John frappa la paroi.

J : Rodney !

Le canadien regardait partout autour de lui, effrayé. La jeune femme ne quittait pas des yeux John. Le colonel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas tirer sur la paroi sans risquer de blesser ses amis. Et rien dans la pièce ne permettait de casser la vitre. Sauf peut-être la crosse de son beretta ! Il sortit son arme de sa poche et, après avoir fait signe à ses amis, de se protéger, il donna un grand coup dans la vitre. Mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya la même méthode avec son P90 mais le résultat fut le même : pas une brèche dans le verre. John lâcha son arme et frappa des poings sur la vitre. Elizabeth regardait son subalterne avec angoisse et posa une main sur la paroi. Le militaire en fit de même. Rodney, lui, s'agitait en tout sens. Soudain, il stoppa net, tout comme Elizabeth. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient subitement transformés en statues.

J : Elizabeth ? Elizabeth !

Le colonel frappait la vitre de plus en plus fort mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une onde jaune descendre lentement sur les deux atlantes et remonter. La paroi s'ouvrit alors d'un coup. Rodney s'écroula sur le sol et Elizabeth dans les bras de John, tous les deux inconscients. Le militaire contacta aussitôt une équipe médicale et, quelques minutes plus tard, le scientifique et la diplomate se retrouvèrent entre les mains de Carson.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que le colonel faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmière lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Teyla et Ronon.

T : Nous venons d'appendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment vont le Docteur Weir et le Docteur McKay ?

Le visage de John était fermé par l'inquiétude.

J : Je ne sais pas. Ca va faire une demi heure que Carson les examine.

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, l'écossais apparut sur le pas de la porte.

J : Alors ?

C : Ils vont bien, du moins physiquement.

J : Comment ça ?

C : Ce sont leurs encéphalogrammes qui m'intriguent.

R : Leur encé quoi ?

J : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont Carson ?!

C : Des zones qui devraient être en sommeil sont actives.

J (s'énervant) : Traduction Carson !

C : A leur réveil, il se pourrait qu'ils réagissent étrangement.

T : Etrangement ?

J : Etrangement dans quel sens ?

V1 : Où est ma maman ?

V2 : Je veux ma maman !!

C : Dans ce sens.

Joh, Carson, Ronon et Teyla se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle au chevet de leurs amis et ils furent stupéfaits par ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Rodney pleurait dans son lit et Elizabeth regardait partout autour d'elle, visiblement effrayée. Carson fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha d'eux.

C : Rodney ? Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme posa les yeux sur le médecin.

E : Elle est où ma maman ?

Carson se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe :

C : Je crois que nous avons un problème.

Rodney pleurait comme une fontaine. Elizabeth, qui observait les atlantes jusqu'à présent, se tourna vers la scientifique.

E : Rodney, ça va aller, vient.

Le canadien, toujours en pleurs, sorti de son lit et se dirigea vers celui, voisin, de la leader. La petite Lizzie ouvrit les bras et Rodney s'y pelotonna, sous les regards stupéfaits de Carson, Teyla, et Ronon et sous le regard déconcerté de John. En plus de ce sentiment de confusion, le colonel ressentait quelque chose d'autre, peut-être bien une pointe de jalousie. Voir comme ça Rodney dans les bras d'Elizabeth, le rendait nerveux.

C : Elizabeth, Rodney, vous… quel âge avez-vous ?

E : J'ai huit ans.

M (entre deux reniflements) : J'ai 5 ans.

Lizzie observait tour à tour à tour les membres de la cité. John voyait bien que le regard de sa supérieure était celui d'une enfant, mais il y perçut néanmoins un reflet de maturité, le même qu'il voyait quand il s'adressait à elle tout les jours. Le militaire voyait aussi qu'Elizabeth réfléchissait beaucoup en ce moment.

E : Vous êtes qui vous ? Où on est ici ?

T : Nous sommes sur Atlantis Docteur Weir.

E : Docteur ? Non c'est lui le docteur.

La dirigeante montra Carson de la tête.

T : Non, vous ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes…

R : Je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenne si vous lui expliquez.

J : Moi je crois qu'elle comprend plus de chose qu'on ne pense.

C'était la première fois que John desserrait les dents. Le regard de Lizzie de posa sur lui et elle lui sourit. Le militaire détourna les yeux, perturbé par ce sourire et par cette situation.

E :Pourquoi vous me vous voyez ?

T :Parce que vous êtes notre chef.

E : Oui mais moi j'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie, ça c'est pour les adultes.

R : Mais vous êtes adulte.

Elizabeth les détaillait d'un air dubitatif. Carson se décida à approcher une glace d'elle. Rodney releva le nez et il put, ainsi que la jeune femme, se voir dans la glace. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt. Rodney repoussa le miroir que Carson eut tout juste le temps de rattraper avant qu'il ne se fracasse à terre.

M : Non !! Ca c'est pas nous.

Elizabeth serra Rodney plus fort dans ses bras. Elle aussi avait peur. Elle regardait de tout côté, comme s'il cherchait une issue de secours.

J : C'est ma faute.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le militaire qui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

E : Non, c'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de personne.

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire.

C : Il faut absolument qu'ils redeviennent comme avant.

R : Je ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de Caldwell s'il les voit dans cet état.

C/J/T : Non, moi non plus.

C : Il faut que tous les scientifiques arrêtent leurs travaux actuels et se mettent à la traduction de ces inscriptions, c'est le plus urgent.

J : Je m'en occupe.

John sortit aussitôt de la salle, sans un regard pour Rodney et Elizabeth. Il fois dehors, il court vers la salle d'entraînement. Il s'engouffre dedans et ferme la porte. Il peut enfin respirer. Il n'avait pas réagi et maintenant voilà ce qui arrivait. Il s'en voulait ! Il resta un moment dans la pièce puis repartit, pas plus serein mais en s'étant composé un visage impassible. Il informa tous les scientifiques de la situation et rentra dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour arranger les choses. Il se sentait impuissant et ça le rendait dingue. Il tournait en rond dans ses quartiers lorsque des coups retentir à sa porte. Il soupira et alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Rodney.

M :Cache-moi, le méchant docteur me cherche.

J : Le … ?

Mais ils furent interrompus par une voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent :

C : Rodney ?Rodney ! Revenez ici !

Le scientifique prit peur et se faufila dans les quartiers de John. Le militaire referma la porte. Il serait toujours temps de ramener Rodney à Carson. Pour l'instant, il fallait savoir ce que Rodney fuyait réellement car Carson était tout sauf un «méchant » docteur. John n'était pas moins mal à l'aise qu'à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait jamais vu Rodney dans cet état. Le plus grand scientifique des deux galaxies était en caleçon devant lui, un drap à la main, visiblement recyclé en doudou, qu'il machouillait. C'est hésitant que le colonel entam la conversation.

J : Pourquoi fuyez…pourquoi fuis-tu Carson ?

M : Méchant Docteur.

Rodney contourna Sheppard et s'approcha des objets personnels du militaire, et notamment de sa guitare.

M : Tu joues de la guitare ?

John décida de ne pas le brusquer et d'aller à son rythme.

J :Oui, de temps en temps.

M : Moi je joue du piano.

J : Ah vraiment ?

Et là John ne feignit pas la surprise. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il ne savait pas que le canadien jouait du piano. D'ailleurs, en dehors de sa sœur, il ne connaissait rien de son ami.

M : On pourra jouer ensemble si tu veux.

La demande de Rodney toucha John. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était une des premières conversations vraiment amicales qu'ils avaient. Aucune pique n'était lancée, aucun sarcasme, juste les paroles d'un enfant qui voulait visiblement de faire rassurer.

J : Oui, si tu veux.

Les yeux de Rodney s'éclairèrent.

M :Ouais ! Super ! On fera un spectacle et tout.

John lui sourit :

J : Dis moi, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

Rodney baissa les yeux.

M : J'ai peur ici.

Le militaire s'approcha de Rodney.

J : Tu as peur ?

M : Oui. Carson m'a séparé de Lizzie.

Le colonel ne releva pas le surnom que Rodney venait de donner à leur supérieure.

M : Et ensuite il m'a dit d'attendre dans une grande salle vide. J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfui.

J : Tu sais que tu n'es pas en danger avec nous.

R : Je sais, mais j'ai eu peur.

J : Ok. Je te propose quelque chose : on va retourner voir Carson et je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

John était de plus en plus à l'aise avec ce nouveau Rodney. Il se surprit même à considérer le scientifique comme un petit frère. Le canadien resserra son doudou sur lui et observa Sheppard avec appréhension.

M : Je ne serais plus seul ? Promis ?

J (lui tendant la main) : Promis.

McKay avança timidement vers John et lui prit la main. Le colonel le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

C : Rodney McKay !! Où étiez-vous passé ?

Rodney se cacha derrière John.

J : Du calme Carson, tout va bien. Il a juste eu un petit moment de panique.

Le médecin se radoucit.

C : Très bien. Venez Rodney, on va vous faire des examens.

Rodney regarda John, apeuré.

J (d'un ton apaisant) : Je vais rester avec toi.

Carson observait la scène avec un sourire bienveillant. Il installa son ami sur la table d'auscultation et commença ses analyses.

J : Comment va Elizabeth ?

C : Bien, je lui ai fait une prise de sang et deux trois analyses. Elle se porte comme un charme.

J : Oui, sauf qu'elle a 8 ans.

Carson regarda John. Lui aussi était inquiet.

C : Vous avez contacté tous les scientifiques pour qu'ils se mettent au travail ?

J : Oui. Ils ont tous répondu présents et ils ont laissé de côté les préparatifs de Noël.

C : C'est vraiment dommage. Pour une fois que nous pouvions fêter cette fête en paix, sans menaces ni dissensions.

M : On va pas fêter Noël ?

C : Si Rodney, on va le fêter.

M : Je pourrais faire les décorations ?Je suis très doué pour faire des dessins du père Noël !!

C : Toujours aussi modeste

M : Oh !Je pourrais dessiner sur les murs de la cité ?

J : Oh là Rodney ! Non, tu ne pourras pas dessiner sur les murs de la cité !

M : S'il te plait John !!

John lança un regard suppliant à Carson.

C : On verra Rodney.

M : Ouais !

C : J'ai dit on verra.

V1 : John !

Le militaire se retourna et vit Elizabeth se précipiter vers lui. Derrière elle apparurent un Ronon et une Teyla essoufflés.

R : Je jette l'éponge, elle est intenable !

Elizabeth sauta au cou de John. Le militaire fut totalement déboussolé et, après hésitation, prit sa supérieure dans ses bras. La jeune femme se détacha de John.

E : Tu as vu cette cité ? Elle est belle !!

J : Oui… elle est très belle.

E : C'est trop drôle de jouer à cache cache.

R : Oui, trop drôle.

E : Coucou Rodney.

M : Coucou Lizzie.

E : John, tu voudras bien me faire visiter le reste ?

J : Euh…

E : S'il te plait !!

John ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était troublé par l'attitude d'Elizabeth. Mais d'un autre côté, cette nouvelle proximité n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout :elle avait envie d'être avec lui et lui avait envie d'être avec elle. Elle avait besoin de lui et il devait être là pour elle, comme n'importe quel ami.

J (lui souriant) : D'accord. (Puis, se tournant vers Rodney) :Tu iras en peu avec Ronon et Teyla d'accord ?

R : Quoi ? Non mais…

Le runner fut stoppé dans se phrase par la main de Teyla se posant sur son bras.

T : Rodney, tu veux faire quoi ?

Le canadien regarda tour à tour John, Ronon et Teyla.

M :Vous avez un piano ?

J : Oui. C'est une excellente idée !! Rodney, tu vas t'entraîner et comme ça tu seras au point pour notre duo.

M : Ah oué !! Je peux choisir la chanson ?

J : Oui, tu peux.

M : Super ! (Puis s'adressant à Carson) : C'est fini ?

C : C'est fini.

M : Génial !

Le scientifique sauta au bas de la table d'auscultation et courut vers Teyla et Ronon. Il leur passa devant et partit dans le couloir.

R : Et c'est reparti.

T : Oui, j'en ai l'impression.

Les deux extra terrestres s'engagèrent à la poursuite de Rodney.

E (s'adressant à John) : Je t'ai pour moi toute seule maintenant.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Le colonel détourna les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres, signe qu'il était gêné par la situation. Il tourna les yeux vers Carson. Le pauvre écossais avait l'air aussi perdu que lui face à l'attitude de leur leader.

E : Ben alors, tu es dans la lune ?

J : Euh, non…

E : Ben alors, viens avec moi.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Elizabeth lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs de la cité, sous l'œil amusé de Carson.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient dans les corridors, tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Bien que la plus grande partie de la base fût au courant de l'état de deux de leurs membres, le personnel qui croisait John et Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Le colonel ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas encore lâché la main. Il tenta d'enlever sa main mais Elizabeth la tenait fermement. Et puis zut ! Se dit-il, pourquoi pas ? Pour un fois que je peux en profiter ! Mais il se reprit rapidement. John, arrête de débloquer mon vieux ! Depuis quand penses-tu à ta supérieure de cette manière ?!

E : Y'a quoi par là ?

Le militaire fut tiré de sa rêverie.

J : Par là ? Il y a les quartiers des membres de l'équipe.

E : Tu habites là toi aussi ?

J : Oui.

E : Et moi aussi ?

J : Oui.

E : Tu peux m'emmener chez moi, je voudrais voir comment c'est ?

L'estomac du colonel se contracta un instant.

J : Oui, bien sûr, viens.

Les deux leaders ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés la main. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à John, quoique lui en dise sa conscience. Mais ce qui le troubla encore davantage fut la nouvelle proximité que la dirigeante instaura. Elle l'avait pris par le bras et se cramponnait à lui. Le militaire sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Comme la fois où elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir revenir en vivant de sa mission suicide. Il fit un effort surhumain pour tenter de rester calme et dégagé, d'autant qu'un nombre incroyable de membres de l'expédition arpentaient les couloirs. Ils n'avaient donc rien à faire ?!

Le couple de leader arriva enfin devant les quartiers de la jeune femme.

J : C'est là que tu habites.

E : Comment on entre ?

J : En passant la main devant le panneau, comme ça.

John lui fit la démonstration et Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.

E : Wah… C'est super.

J : Oui, c'est plutôt cool.

La jeune femme entra dans ses appartements, et John resta sur le palier à la regarder observer, curieuse, tout ce qui l'entourait. Ne le sentant plus auprès d'elle, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui :

E : Ben reste pas là, entre.

John, surpris par le ton, entra tout de suite. Elizabeth lui sourit et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée.

E : Oh !! Viens voir la vue qu'on a d'ici. L'océan est juste à nos pieds.

Elle lui avait dit ça en tendant la main derrière elle tout en observant la vue impressionnante. John ne savait pas quoi faire. Après quelques hésitations il se décida à prendre sa main. Après tout il ne prenait pas la main de la diplomate Elizabeth Weir mais de la petite Lizzie. Il n'y avait donc aucun ambiguïté, non aucune. Au moment où sa main touchait la sienne, Elizabeth se retourna.

E : Tu as la même vue de chez toi ?

J : Non, pas exactement.

E : Je peux voir ?

J : Tu veux venir dans mes quartiers ?

E : Oui, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme lui fit à ce moment là une tête de chien battu. Le militaire en rit. Il ne se demandait plus comment elle avait réussi à signer tant de traités de paix. Elle avait l'art d'amadouer les cœurs et elle avait su cultiver cet art pour l'amener à son paroxysme.

J : D'accord, on y va.

E : Oui !!

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du colonel. Quand Elizabeth y entra, elle fut tout aussi émerveillée par l'intérieur qu'elle ne l'avait été précédemment dans les siens.

E :Oh, tu as une guitare ?

J : Oui.

E : Ca te servira pour le duo avec Rodney ?

J : Euh… oui.

E : Super ! J'ai hâte de t'entendre jouer.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre de John.

E : Oh, quel dommage, tu n'as pas la vue sur l'océan. C'est quoi qu'on voit là en bas ?

John s'approcha d'elle.

J : C'est le hangar à jumper.

E : C'est quoi un jumper ?

J : C'est une sorte de machine qui te permet de voler.

E : Comme un avion ?

J : Oui mais en bien mieux.

E : Tu me feras voler dedans ?

J : Oui, si tu veux.

E : Aujourd'hui ?

J : Oui, je n'ai pas de mission de prévu.

E : Tout de suite ?

J : Toute de suite ? Mais tu n'as pas faim ?

E : Si un peu.

J : Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau et ensuite on fait une ballade en jumper

E : Pour aller où ?

J : Sur le continent.

E : Oh !! Il y a de la neige ??

J : Oui depuis trois jours.

E : On pourra faire de la luge ?

J : Oui, oui.

E : Ouais !! Allé viens on va manger.

Et la jeune femme entraîna à sa suite un John un peu déboussolé par tant d'énergie. Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça et il adorait cette nouvelle facette de sa supérieure.

Le déjeuner au mess ne fut pas de tout repos. Ronon, Teyla, et surtout Rodney les avaient rejoints et Rodney était tout de suite venu se mettre à côté d'Elizabeth, ce qui énerva un peu John car Elizabeth n'avait alors d'yeux que pour le scientifique. Oh bien sûr uniquement comme frère et sœur, mais cela suffisait à rendre le colonel un peu triste et irritable. Mais il prenait sur lui et ne laissait rien paraître.

E : C'est vrai ??

M : Oui, je t'assure ! C'est un grand vaisseau qui ressemble à un pot de yaourt !

E : Mais à entendre John, ça avait l'air d'une merveille.

M : Ca c'est parce qu'il veut que tu l'aimes bien et alors il fait qu'exagérer les choses.

John manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouteille d'eau. Ronon et Teyla arborèrent un petit sourire.

E/J : Quoi ?!

M : Il est amoureux de toi, ça se voit !

John vira pivoine tout de suite et Elizabeth le regarda avec un grand sourire :

E : C'est vrai ?

J : Quoi ?!Mais… mais Rodney tais-toi ! Si c'est pour dire des bêtises, tu peux t'abstenir !

Le pauvre Rodney eut instantanément les larmes aux yeux. Elizabeth regarda John d'un air réprobateur.

E : Regarde, tu l'as fait pleurer !

John regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté.

J : Excuse moi Rodney. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier après. Je… tu veux venir faire de la luge avec Elizabeth et moi sur le continent ?

Le visage de Rodney s'illumina tout de suite.

M : Vrai ? Tu m'invites ?

J : Oui, bien sûr. Tu as l'air surpris.

M : C'est que personne ne m'a jamais invité nulle part.

Cette remarque, dite sur ce ton, marqua John, mais aussi Ronon, Teyla et Elizabeth. Les trois « adultes » n'auraient jamais pensé que la solitude de Rodney remontait à si loin.

J : Et bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! En route ! Ronon, Teyla, ça vous dit une bataille de boules de neige ?

R : A non, je ne surveille plus ces deux monstres !

E : Nous ?

M : Des monstres ?

E/M : Méchant !

Ronon se sentit gêné.

T : Moi je veux bien vous accompagner John. Une… bataille de boules de neige a l'air d'une activité très sympathique.

J : Elle l'est.

R : Bon, dans ce cas, je veux bien venir aussi.

John observa Ronon avec un sourire en coin.

R : Quoi ! Je ne vais pas laisser Teyla affronter seuls ces deux petits… enfants.

Le groupe partait en direction du hangar jumper lorsqu'un technicien interpela John :

Tech : Excusez moi colonel, une transmission du Dédale.

La Dédale ! Zut, John avait complètement oublié le vaisseau et la surprise qu'il contenait.

J : Teyla, Ronon, conduisez les au jumper, et prenez les luges j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Le colonel quitta ses amis à fond de train et fonça en salle de contrôle.

R : C'est quoi une luge ?

T : C'est uns sorte de chariot que les enfants terriens utilisent pour s'amuser sur Terre. Le colonel nous a fait des plans et mon peuple en a construites. Les enfants athosiens les adorent et pendant la période chaude elles sont entreposées dans la cité.

John arriva dans la salle d'embarquement. Il prit l'oreillette et coupa le haut parleur. On sait jamais, s'il prenait l'envie à Caldwell de lui passer un savon, il pourrait au moins faire une tête de « tout va bien ».

J : Colonel Sheppard.

C : Colonel ! Je tiens à vous dire que nous serons sur Atlantis en fin de journée.

J : Vous avez poussé les moteurs dites moi.

C : Oui. Et je vous laisse en deviner la raison !

J : Vous voulez dire que notre cadeau ne s'est pas tenu correctement ?

C : Pas tenu correctement ??

Caldwell laisse exploser sa colère.

C : Vous vous fichez de moi Colonel ?? Cet animal a causé plus de dégâts à lui tout seule que toute un flotte Wraith ! Il a saccagé la salle de repos ; mis en pièce la moitis des uniformes de rechange et a collé la peu de sa vie à Hermiod. Le pauvre n'osait plus se déplacer dans le vaisseau de peu de se faire attaqué par ce monstre !

Durant tout ce monologue, John arborait un grand sourire.

J : J'en suis navré Colonel. Mais dites-vous que le calvaire est bientôt terminé.

C : Colonel, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris de demander cette faveur au Général Landry, mais laissez moi vous dire que c'est la dernière fois que le Dédale se transforme en chenil.

J : J'en suis conscient et je vous remercie de l'effort que vous et votre équipage avait fourni. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai une après midi plein air à organiser. A toute à l'heure Colonel.

John coupa la transmission et s'en alla tout sourire vers le hangar à jumper. Il y retrouva ses amis et ils décollèrent tous pour le continent. Mais le trajet, bien que court, ne fut pas de tout repos. Rodney et Elizabeth étaient curieux de tout et exploraient avec avidité les moindres recoins du jumper. Pendant que le scientifique était occupé à l'arrière, Elizabeth se trouvait à ôté de John et observait la console. Elle était vraiment très près du jeune homme et cela le troublait.

E : Et ça ça sert à quoi ?

J : Et bien cela sert à rentrer à la base lorsque nous partons en mission avec le jumper. Ca s'appelle un DHD.

E : C'est très joli un DHD.

John sourit à cette remarque.

E : Et comment tu conduis le jumper ?

J : Par la pensée et aussi grâce à mon gêne.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth prirent une teinte d'émerveillement.

E : Tu es un puissant magicien alors ?

Ronon, Teyla et John sourirent. Le militaire prit un air sérieux :

J : Oui, un puissant magicien. Et je te le prouve.

John se concentra et fit apparaître devant lui un écran rempli de données. Elizabeth eut peur et agrippa le bras de John qui sentit son estomac se contracter.

E : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J : La preuve de ma puissance magique.

Rodney était venu rejoindre Elizabeth lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître le panneau.

M : Y'a rien de magique là dedans. J'ai étudié ce pot de yaourt et c'est bourré d'une technologie que j'avais jamais vue, mais ça reste de la technologie.

John serra les dents. Jamais il n'aurait dû se faire avoir par les larmes du canadien et l'emmener avec eux !

E : Ah…

Elle regarda John qui avait l'air un peu triste et énervé que son histoire soit tombée à l'eau si vite. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

E : C'est pas grave que tu sois pas un puissant magicien. Moi je t'aime comme tu es.

Le cœur de John fit un bond monumental dans sa poitrine et il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues en une seconde, ce qui le déconcentra et fit piquer du nez le jumper.

R : Oh ! Sheppard !

Le colonel redressa l'appareil. Rodney se pencha à l'oreille de Lizzie et lui murmura :

M : Tu vois, il est amoureux de toi.

Elizabeth rosit et s'assit dans le siège à côté de John.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le continent, John fut soulagé. Il sortit le premier prendre un grand bol d'air. Il avait bien failli faire se cracher le jumper. Elle l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Et ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné… Il avait doux et tendre. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage. La femme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments lui avait donné un baiser… Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Rodney et Elizabeth qui sortirent comme des flèches, une luge à la main.

M : Le premier à la butte !

E : Tu va perdre Rodney !

M :C'est quoi le gage ?

Mais John ne put entendre la réponse, les deux « enfants » étant trop loin.

R : Je sens que l'après midi va être longue.

J : Allé Ronon, un peu de positivisme ! On va se faire une bonne bataille de boules de neige et vous verrez les choses autrement.

Le runnner se tourna vers Teyla :

R : Mais enfin, c'est quoi une bataille de boules de neige ?!

La jeun femme sourit et montre John de la tête :

T : C'est ça.

Le runner se retourna et reçut en pleine tête une boule de neige de John. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction du terrien. Le sourire que le colonel affichait quelques instants plus tôt disparut aussitôt et il recula. Ronon avança vers lui. Et lorsque le satédien accéléra le pas, John comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il court. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Une course poursuite s'engagea dans la neige en direction du haut de la butte. Teyla sourit, secoua la tête et partit à la poursuite de ses amis pour prévenir aux éventuels débordements de testostérone de ces messieurs.

Rodney et Elizabeth se firent dépasser par John et Ronon.

E : Attention John, il te rattrape !

Le gater tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement Ronon était à deux pas de lui. Lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur la route il stoppa net en haut de la butte. La pente était tout de même assez raide et il ne sentait pas de la dévaler.

J : Ok Ronon, vous avez gagné.

Mais le runner ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et fonça sur John. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre et arrivèrent au bas de la pente. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. La dirigeante fut la première à réagir. Elle prit sa luge et dévala la pente jusqu'en bas, suivie de près par Teyla qui avait emprunté la luge de Rodney. La descente fut rapide et grisante mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne l'apprécia réellement, tant elles étaient inquiètes pour leurs hommes. Elizabeth arriva la première au tas de neige recouvrant les deux imprudents.

E : John ? John, tu es là-dessous ?

Aucun réponse. Teyla arriva une seconde plus tard et commença à déblayer. La première forme à apparaître fut Ronon. Le runner était un peu sonné mais il se releva avec l'aide de Teyla. Elizabeth se précipita sur la forme qui était apparue lorsque Ronon s'était levé : John. Elle se mit à genoux à côté de lui, le regard angoissé. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le secoua. Aucune réaction. Elle tourna la tête vers Teyla, désespérée. C'est à ce moment que John ouvrit un œil et fit un petit sourire aux deux extra terrestres pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Le visage de l'athosienne se détendit, ce que remarque immédiatement Elizabeth. Elle se retourna vers John qui avait repris son visage impassible.

T : Je crois que Ronon ne va pas bien. Je vais l'installer près de cet arbre.

R : Mais je vais bien.

T : Non, vous n'allez pas bien.

Teyla le regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre le message.

R : Ah… oui, non, c'est vrai, je ne me sens pas bien.

E : Mais, et John, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça, il faut faire quelque chose !

T : Nous revenons dans quelques instants Elizabeth.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent sous le regard de la dirigeante. Elle reporta son attention sur John. Que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ?? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle posa sa main sur son visage et lui en dessina les traits, espérant qu'il allait se réveiller, comme dans les contes, mais rien n'y faisait. Du moins le croyait-elle, car dès le premier contact de ses mains sur lui John avait frissonné. Il goûtait avec délice les caresses de son amie. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et il aurait voulu qu'elle dure toujours. Mais il savait aussi que sa supérieure était inquiète et il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça trop longtemps. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et attrapa la jeune femme à bras le corps. Elizabeth poussa un cri et se retrouva sur John. Le militaire riait, la diplomate était si surprise qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Mais elle finit par se reprendre :

E : Mais t'es fou ?! Tu m'as fait peur ?! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

J : Je n'ai jamais dormi.

E : Tricheur !

Et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un coup sur l'épaule du militaire.

E : Lâche moi !

J : Lyzzie, tu m'en veux ?

E : Oui !

J : Mais c'était juste une blague.

E : Je croyais que tu étais mort ! On fait pas croire qu'on est mort au gens qu'on aime. Ou alors tu ne m'aimes pas ?!

J : Si je t'aime Elizabeth.

Les mots avaient fusé sans que le colonel s'en rende compte. Et si cela avait redonné le sourire à la jeune femme, cela avait troublé John. Il venait de l'avouer à Elizabeth, et surtout il venait de se l'avouer à lui-même : il l'aimait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Oui, il l'aimait.

E : Bon, tu viens, on va retrouver Rodney et les autres.

Elizabeth se redressa, suivie de John. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mince, où était Rodney avec tout ça ?

E : Regarde, il est encore en haut de la butte.

J : Rodney, viens, on t'attend pour la bataille de boules de neige.

M (criant) : Je descends pas ça moi !

E : Je viens de le faire et c'est amusant, viens !

M : Non, je vais me faire mal.

J : Bon, j'y vais. Attends moi là Elizabeth.

E : D'accord, mais interdiction de faire le mort à l'arrivée.

J (prenant son air sérieux) : Promis.

John gravit la butte, non sans mal, la neige n'aidant pas du tout à ce genre d'exercice. Il arriva en fin au sommet. Les autres pouvaient le voir discuter avec Rodney. Au bout d'un moment ils se mirent tous les deux sur la luge et descendirent la pente en criant. A l'arrivée, Rodney rigolait.

M : Ouais, trop bien ! Viens on la refait !

J : Tout à l'heure peut-être, il faut garder des forces pour la bataille de boules de neige.

M : Ah ouais !! C'est qui contre qui ?

J : Je ne sais pas. Disons Teyla et toi contre Elizabeth Ronon et moi ?

M : C'est pas juste, vous êtes trois.

R : Non, que deux. J'observerais si ça ne vous gêne pas.

J : Comme vous voulez, vous ferez l'arbitre. Très bien, deux contre deux.

Les deux camps se mirent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre et Ronon donna le top départ.

La bataille s'engagea. John et Elizabeth eurent souvent le dessus, se comprenant d'un seul regard, mais Rodney et Teyla s'en sortirent très honorablement. Après une heure de bataille, tout le monde fut épuisé.

J : Si on rentrait à la base boire un bon chocolat chaud près du sapin ?

E : Oh oui !! Rodney ?

M : Oui, chocolat !

Les yeux du scientifique brillaient d'envie.

J : Très bien, tout le monde au jumper.

Il fallut remonter la butte avec les luges, ce qui ne manqua pas d'achever Elizabeth et Rodney. Une fois en haute de la butte, les deux « enfants » baillèrent. Leurs yeux se fermaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. John jeta un regard entendu à Ronon. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de leurs amis. Ronon posa une main sur l'épaule de Rodney qui tourna lentement sa tête vers lui. Le scientifique vit le runner se tourner et s'accroupir. Rodney comprit tout de suite et grimpa sur son dos, laissant sa luge au sol, luge qui fut prise en charge par Teyla. John, quant à lui, s'approcha de sa supérieure et, tout en marchant, lui passa une main dans le dos et une autre sous les genoux. Elizabeth lui sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du militaire, sans opposer aucune résistance. Elle s'endormit instantanément, bercée par la douce chaleur de son corps. Teyla s'approcha du couple et prit l'autre luge. C'est avec un regard attendri quelle observa les deux hommes forts de la cité, ceux qui ne montraient qu'exceptionnellement leurs sentiments, prendre tendrement dans leur bras leurs amis. C'était ces petits moments qui leur donnaient du courage pour affronter leur vie pas toujours simple.

Le groupe regagna le jumper. John déposa délicatement la femme qu'il aimait sur une des banquettes arrières, tandis que Ronon allongea tout aussi délicatement Rodney sur l'autre. Teyal rangea les luges et vint s'installer sur le siège à côté de John, tandis que le runner resta debout à surveiller les deux dormeurs. Les cinq atlantes regagnèrent leur base dans le calme et la fatigue.

Une fois rentrés, Teyla alla ranger les luges, Ronon partit déposer Rodney dans ses quartiers et John conduisit Elizabeth dans ceux de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'allongea sur son lit, elle s'agita et ouvrit un œil

E : John ?

J : Dors Elizabeth.

E : Tu restes avec moi?

J : Toujours.

C'est dans un sourire que la petite leader se rendormit.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Durant tout le temps où elle dormit, John ne la quitta pas d'un pouce. Durant la première heure il ne fit que la contempler, perdu dans ses pensées. Et il arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait. Elle était belle, forte, intelligente, drôle, sûr d'elle et en même temps fragile. Elle arrivait à le faire rire et à le rassurer, mais aussi à lui remettre les idées en place quand il le fallait. Elle était son pilier, sa moitié, maintenant il le savait ! La seconde heure il baissa les stores pour empêcher le soleil rasant de la réveiller et avait pris un livre dans sa bibliothèque : « Le mythe de l'Atlantide, selon Platon ». Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu sur cette base, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se renseigner sur cet endroit mythique. Il alluma la lumière de la salle de bain pour éclairer son livre sans réveiller la jeune femme. Il prit un siège et s'installa. Au bout d'une heure, il fut tiré de sa lecture par du mouvement sous les draps. Il leva le nez du livre et s'aperçut qu'Elizabeth le regardait. Mais sitôt eut-il fait ce constat qu'il la vit fermer les yeux et faire semblant de dormir. Il prit alors une voix exagérée et dit :

J : Je me demande si Elizabeth dort toujours ? Apparemment oui. Je vais en profiter pour aller manger des gâteaux et boire un bon chocolat chaud au mess.

Il se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'un cri le rappela près du lit.

E : Eh, tu pars sans moi ?!

J (se retournant et prenant un air étonné) : Oh, tu es réveillée ?

E : Oui !!

Le jeune homme revint vers sa supérieure et s'assit sur le lit. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire.

J : Tu as bien dormi ?

E : Très bien.

Elle lui fit une moue coquine devant laquelle il craqua tout de suite.

J : Tu veux qu'on aille au mess ?

E : Oui, j'ai faim !

J : Et bien alors on y va.

Au saut du lit, Elizabeth agrippa la main de John et ils s'en allèrent tout deux au mess.

Une fois arrivés dans la cafétéria, ils retrouvèrent Ronon et Teyla en grand combat avec un Rodney cabotin. En effet, le canadien menait la vie dure aux deux aliens en leur balançant la moitié de sa nourriture sur les vêtements. Le tout avec un immense sourire. Si Teyla gardait encore son calme, Ronon, qui le conservait jusque là difficilement, le perdit totalement lorsqu'un morceau de purée lui arriva pile sur le nez. Rodney éclata de rire. John pouffa de rire mais se fit rappeler à l'ordre par un coup de coude d'Elizabeth. Elle fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de Rodney.

E : Rodney, arrête, c'est pas drôle !

M (hilare) : Si ça l'est.

E : Rodney !

M (boudeur) : D'accord.

E : Tu n'as rien oublié ?

M : D'accord. Ronon, Teyla, je m'excuse.

Les trois gaters furent plus qu'étonnés de voir Rodney McKay s'excuser. Ils ne manqueraient pas de lui rappeler cet aspect de sa personnalité lorsqu'il sera redevenu lui-même. Le visage de John s'assombrit. S'il redevenait lui-même. S'ils redevenaient eux-mêmes.

E : John, tu viens ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses sombres pensées.

J : Oui, j'arrive Elizabeth.

Les cinq amis goûtèrent de gâteaux et de chocolat chaud dans une ambiance légère que n'avait encore jamais connu la cité. Vers 18 heures, John fut contacté par radio.

J : Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Ah, déjà ? Très bien j'arrive.

Le militaire s'excusa et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main, celle d'Elizabeth.

E : Attends-moi.

John lui prit la main et la reposa sur la table.

J : Non, pas cette fois Elizabeth.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent d'une tristesse intense. John s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

J : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et… je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Les yeux de la dirigeante changèrent aussitôt et brillèrent de curiosité.

E : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J : Ah si je te le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise.

Elizabeth tenta sa moue mais John ne craqua pas et la quitta non sans un dernier sourire.

Le doux visage de la jeune femme lui redonna du courage ; car c'est bien de courage dont il s'agissait pour affronter l'auteur de la transmission : Caldwell.

Arrivé à la plateforme d'embarquement, John passa timidement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix sonore l'appeler :

Cal : COLONEL SHEPPARD !!

John entra dans la pièce non sans une certaine appréhension.

J : Oui ?

Cal : Je vous conseille de prendre ce satané chien avec vous avant que je ne le descende moi –même !

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que John vit foncer vers lui un labrador crème. Il recula d'un pas mais le chien l'avait déjà rattrapé et lui avait sauté dessus.

Cal : Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

L'irritable militaire s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son vaisseau.

J : Vous ne restez pas avec nous pour les fêtes ?

Cas : C'était effectivement dans mon attention mais je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus avec cet animal, ni aucun membre de mon équipage non plus. Nous repartons dans deux heures.

John n'insista pas et ce pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord il n'aimait pas particulièrement le colonel et ensuite si le commandant du Dédale venait à voir deux des meilleurs éléments de la cité dans l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient en ce moment il se pourrait fort bien qu'il décide de prendre temporairement le commandement de la base et il n'y avait rien de tel pour gâcher les fêtes.

C'est donc à peu près soulagé que John repartit son cadeau sous le bras, ou plutôt trottinant à côté de lui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il cheminait dans la cité, John rencontrait des regards de plus en plus curieux. Mais, heureusement, il ne rencontra pas le seul regard qu'il aurait aimé éviter : celui de sa dirigeante préférée. Il arriva enfin à ses quartiers et fit entrer le chien. Sitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte, il vit le chien sauter sur son lit.

J : Ah non !! Non, non, non, toi tu descends !

Mais le chien ne lui obéissait pas.

J : Sedge ! Descends !

Le chien leva la tête vers lui, et, après l'avoir inclinée un moment, descendit du lit et se dirigea vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler par son prénom et que pourtant il ne connaissait pas.

J (souriant) : Telle maîtresse tel chien : aucun des deux ne me résiste…

Le chien le jugea un moment et lui tourna le dos pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

J (perplexe) : Telle maîtresse, tel chien, elle aussi m'envoie balader de temps en temps.

Il s'approcha du chien et s'accroupit près de lui :

J : Sedge, mon vieux, il faut que je te laisse ici, d'accord ? Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Le militaire se redressa et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le chien commença à aboyer.

J : Chut !! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?!

Le chien remua la queue et s'approcha de lui.

J : Tu ne veux pas que je te laisse seul, c'est ça ?

Le chien gémit.

J : Mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, tu es censé être une surprise.

Le colonel réfléchit un moment.

J : D'accord, j'ai une idée. Viens.

Le chien le suivit. John ouvrit ses quartiers et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Personne. Il emmena le chien à sa suite et le fit entrer dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Le chien fut alors comme fou. Il alla respirer les draps, le sol, la chaise, tout. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de sa maîtresse. Il s'allongea sur le lit.

J : Je peux te laisser là ?

Mais le chien n'écoutait plus. Il avait entamé sa nuit. John soupira et sortit des quartiers de sa supérieure pour tomber nez à nez avec Rodney.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Elizabeth ?

J : Je… je...Rien.

Rodney recula et John vit qu'il allait courir pour cracher le morceau. Il le rattrapa par le bras.

J : D'accord, c'est une surprise pour Elizabeth.

M : Quelle surprise.

J : Je ne te le dirais pas.

M : Méchant !!

Les larmes de Rodney commençaient à refaire surface.

J : D'accord, d'accord, je te le dis, mais promets que tu ne le répèteras pas.

M (tout sourire) : Promis !

J : J'ai fait amener son chien sur la cité.

M : SON CHIEN ?

J : Chut !! Oui son chien et je le lui offrirais demain. Alors en attendant motus, sinon je te laisse tout seul avec Ronon pendant 5 minutes et je sais ce qu'il pourrait faire de toi.

M : D'accord, d'accord je dirais rien.

J : Au fait où est Elizabeth ?

M : Elle est dans la grande salle où il y a la TV. Elle aide à la décoration. Teyla et Ronon sont partis s'entraîner et ils m'ont laissé près du piano. J'ai regardé les partitions qu'il y avait et je te cherchais pour te demander laquelle tu voudrais qu'on joue.

Aïe ! L'étau se resserrait.

J : Oui, euh… je ne sais pas, vas dans la salle, je te retrouve après d'accord ? Je vais voir où en sont les scientifiques avec la traduction.

John commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une petite voix :

M : Tu ne comptes pas jouer avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de John se figea. Il se retourna lentement. Rodney le regardait, impassible. Ses yeux ne reflétaient ni rancœur, ni colère, ni tristesse. Rien. Le canadien savait juste.

M : C'est pas grave tu sais. Tu n'es pas le seul à me faire des promesses que tu tiendras pas. C'est quand même gentil d'avoir essayé.

Rodney allait s'en aller quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna. John le regardait avec air d'excuse mêlé de tendresse.

J : Vient, on va la choisir cette partition.

Rodney l'observa un moment puis lui prit la main pour le mener à la salle de détente.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle couverte d'inscription, le Docteur Zélenka s'arrachait les cheveux (le peu qu'il en reste ). Il y était presque ! Un mot, un seul mot et tout serait résolu !

Une fois dans la salle de détente, John vit Elizabeth en train d'accrocher des boules sous les regards attendris et étonnés des membres de l'expédition qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider à donner à la cité sa première ambiance de Noël. Lorsque le militaire la vit, il sourit. Elle était si belle, si naturelle, si pétillante. Si différente de l'Elizabeth qu'il côtoyait chaque jour depuis plus de deux ans. Il n'était que plus amoureux. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Rodney.

M : Eh, tu viens ?

Elizabeth releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix et sourit aux deux hommes. Rodney agita la main vers elle et John lui sourit rapidement avant de détourner son regard. Puis il suivit son duettiste.

M : Tu veux te dire ce qu'elle m'a dit sur toi ?

J : Quoi ?

M : Lyzzie, tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit sur toi ?

J : Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

M : Oui, elle a pas arrêté depuis que tu es parti du mess.

John hésitait. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Et si elle ne pensait pas que du bien ? John inspira un grand coup et pendant que Rodney farfouillait dans les partitions, il lui demanda, d'un air qui se voulait dégagé, sans pour autant y parvenir :

J : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur moi ?

M : Ben qu'elle t'aimait bien mais que tu étais trop enfant.

John baissa la tête. Ouais, c'était pas gagné. Mais Rodney releva le nez de ses partitions

M : Non, attends c'est pas ça.

Le scientifique regarda en l'air et réfléchit.

M : Ah non, elle a dit : qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle voulait des enfants avec toi.

Le regard de John s'agrandit et si ses yeux n'étaient pas collés dans leur orbite ils seraient tombés par terre. Il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du piano et fixa le sol pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits. Elle l'aimait au point de vouloir fonder une famille avec lui ?! Une famille… Mais était-ce vraiment Elizabeth qui voulait tout ça, ou juste Lyzzie ? Il ne le savait pas.

M : Ca y est, j'ai trouvé la partition !

John regarda ce que Rodney lui tendit : une partition de Vanessa Carlton : Thousand miles.

M : Ca te va ça ?

J : Oui, ça me va très bien.

John n'avait pas entendu Elizabeth s'approcher de lui et passer la tête par-dessus son épaule.

E : Tu vas jouer avec Rodney sur ça ?

John sursauta et se leva pour se dégager de l'attraction de sa supérieure.

J : Euh… oui.

E : J'ai hâte de t'entendre jouer. Tu viens m'aider à finir les décorations du sapin ? Il me maque trois centimètres pour atteindre le haut du sapin et je n'arrive pas à mettre l'étoile.

J : D'accord, je te suis.

Elizabeth prit la main de John et l'amena au sapin.

E : Tient l'étoile.

J : Tu ne veux pas la mettre ?

E : Si mais je suis trop petite.

J (lui souriant) : Tu crois ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, John lui donne l'étoile, la saisit à bras le corps et la soulève.

J : Vas-y, accroche là.

Elizabeth rit et pose l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

E : Ca y est.

John la repose au sol, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. La jeune femme se retourne.

E (lui souriant) : Merci John.

J : Je t'en prie.

Leurs visages sont proches. Très proches. Elizabeth lui donne alors un baiser… sur la joue puis se détache de ses bras.

E : Tu viens, on va faire les guirlandes de pop corn.

Le militaire soupire. Ils y étaient presque !

J : Oui, j'arrive.

Cela faisait une demi heure que les leaders s'occupaient à faire les guirlandes de pop corn entre rires et discussions, lorsque Elizabeth se mit à fredonner le chant de Noël qui résonnait dans la pièce. John sourit tout en continuant les guirlandes. Il aimait la voir comme ça, souriante, joyeuse, pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre, heureuse en somme. Sans qu'elle sen rende compte, le fredonnement de la jeune femme se transforma en chant sourd. John s'arrêta de confectionner les guirlandes pur l'écouter. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu chanter. Et elle le faisait admirablement bien. Il la regarda un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth se rende compte qu'on l'observait. Elle tourna la tête vers John et lui sourit.

E : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J (gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait) : Non, non, rien. Je…

M : Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu chantes bien. C'est bizarre comment c'est timide un garçon amoureux.

J (serrant les dents) : Rodney !!

M : Ben quoi. Eh je viens, encore, d'avoir une super idée ! Lyzzie, tu voudrais pas chanter avec nous ?

E/J : Quoi ?

M : Ben, oui, toi au chant, John à a guitare et moi au piano.

J : Je ne sais pas si Elizabeth…

E : Oui !!Avec plaisir !

J/M : Ah oui ?

M : Super !

Rodney s'éloigna, laissant seuls les deux leaders. John observer étrangement la femme se tenant à côté de lui.

E : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

J : Pour rien, c'est juste que la Elizabeth que je connais ne se serait jamais produit en public.

E : Et ben, elle doit pas être une marrante. Allé, les guirlandes ne se font pas toutes seules, un peu de nerfs.

J (au garde à vous) : Oui Madame.

Les deux amis se remirent aux décorations et finirent vers 19h30. Une fois la dernière guirlande accrochée, Rodney revint vers ses amis et prit la main de la dirigeante. Tous deux admirèrent le sapin.

M : On a fait du bon boulot.

Elizabeth posa sa tête sur l'épaule du canadien.

E : Oui, tu as raison.

John regardait ce spectacle, attendri. La faible jalousie qui l'avait habitée au départ était bel et bien partie. Il percevait ses deux amis différemment et leurs nouvelles personnalités lui plaisaient. Bien sûr, il avait hâte de retrouver les vrais Rodney et Elizabeth, ceux avec qui il avait tissé de puissants liens d'amitiés et d'amour mais il se sentait si bien avec eux en cet instant, surtout avec Elizabeth. Il pouvait être lui avec elle et savoir qu'il allait devoir redevenir le simple ami d'avant l rendait triste. A cet instant, Elizabeth se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

E : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

John réfléchit un moment puis propose d'aller voir un film.

M : Ah ouais !! Plateau TV !!

John et Elizabeth rirent devant la mine plus que réjouie de Rodney. Le trio passa au mess et chacun prit un plateau de nourriture. Ce n'est que par miracle que celui du scientifique arriva en un seul morceau sur la table se trouvant entre e sofa et la tv.

E Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?

J : Je ne sais pas s'il y a des films convenant aux… disons aux grands enfants.

M : Ben vas-y, crache les titres.

E : Rodney, surveille ton langage !

J : Oui McKay, surveille ton langage !

M : Pardon.

John se pencha vers le meuble. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit un chuchotement derrière lui :

M :Lyzzie, plus haut les yeux.

John se retourna et Elizabeth rougit en croisant son regard. John se retourna à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Il finit pas trouver un film qui conviendrait à peu près à tout le monde. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui avait bien pu l'amener.

J : Ca vous va : « Les 101dalmatiens » ?

M : Le dessin animé ?

J : Non, le film.

E : Oui moi ça me va.

J : Alors c'est parti.

John mit le film, baissa les lumières pour que l'ambiance fasse davantage salle de cinéma et revint vers le sofa. Rodney était assis tout à côté d'Elizabeth, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le militaire.

J : Tu peux te pousser Rodney ?

M : Non, je suis bien là.

E : Rodney pousse toi un peu s'il te plait.

Rodney maugréa un moment et finit par se pousser. Elizabeth se retrouva donc au milieu des deux hommes. Le film commença. Mais si Elizabeth et Rodney semblaient absorbés par le film, John, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, et sans détachés ses yeux de l'écran, la jeune femme se pencha vers John et lui murmura :

E : Tu n'es pas très discret quand tu me regarde.

Heureusement que les lumières étaient tamisées sinon la dirigeante se serait rendue compte que son militaire avait viré au rouge pivoine. Les yeux du jeune homme se concentrèrent sur le film. Les trois amis mangèrent rapidement le frugal repas qu'ils avaient pris au mess. Oui, enfin sauf Rodney et son plateau gargantuesque. Lorsqu'arriva la scène dans laquelle les deux maîtres se retrouvaient enlacés dans les laisses de leurs chiens, John tenta sa chance. Il inspira un grand coup et s'étira. Puis reposa son bras sur le dossier du sofa. Elizabeth ne semblait s'être rendue compte de rien. Enfin c'est ce que le militaire crut, car, sans qu'il s'y attende, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et lui chuchota :

E : Pas la peine d'élaborer toute une stratégie.

Avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras, à la grande surprise et au grand bonheur de John. Les deux leaders finirent le film dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le générique de fin défila, il était 21h30,le temps pour les petits d'aller au lit.

J : Allé, au lit tout le monde.

M Eh, oh, t'es pas mon père.

E : Il a raison Rodney, il est tard.

McKay marmonna des paroles désagréables à l'encontre de l'horloge et partit avec John et Elizabeth en direction des quartiers. Une fois arrivés devant ceux de Rodney, John allait partir lorsque le scientifique stoppa net.

M : Je vais pas réussir à dormir tout seul.

J : Ah non, non ne me regarde pas comme ça !Tu ne vas pas dormir avec moi. Il n'y a pas assez de place.

E : Mais si, tu a un grand lit.

J : Oui, mais, en fait, quelqu'un d'autre va partager ma chambre cette nuit.

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma de tristesse et elle se détacha de lui.

J : Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

E (le visage dur) : Je vais dormir avec Rodney.

J : Mais non…

E : Si ! Bonne nuit colonel !

Et sans que John ait pu réagir, Elizabeth prit Rodney par la main et le fit entrer dans la chambre. Le militaire se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir. Il serra les points de désappointement et de colère. McKay ! Mais quel boulet !! Lui qui croyait passer la nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait ! Bien sûr en tout bien tout honneur, mais il rêvait de la sentir auprès de lui, d'autant que c'était peut-être bien sa seule et unique opportunité. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, et s'en alla dans ses quartiers. Il la reconnaissait bien là : prendre la mouche sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il espérait juste pouvoir s'expliquer le lendemain et qu'elle lui pardonnerait en voyant la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée. Il entra dans ses quartiers, se déshabilla, prit sa douche et se mit au lit, seul. C'est en pensant à Elizabeth qu'il s'endormit.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, le militaire se réveilla à l'aube, enfin l'aube pour lui, il était tout de même huit heures

Le lendemain matin, le militaire se réveilla à l'aube, enfin l'aube pour lui, il était tout de même huit heures ! Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et alla voir Sedge dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Le chien dormait toujours à pattes fermées et ne semblait avoir causé aucun dégât durant la nuit. Il ressortit soulagé et prêt à affronter la femme qu'il aimait. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le messe et y entra. Il aperçut Rodney et la dirigeante attablés en train de rire avec Ronon et Teyla. Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers ses amis.

J : Bonjours tout le monde et joyeux Noël.

M/T : Joyeux Noël John.

R : Joyeux Noël Sheppard.

Seule Elizabeth restait silencieuse. John s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

J (d'une voix douce) : Joyeux Noël Elizabeth.

E (regardant droit devant elle) : Joyeux Noël colonel.

Pour un peu le militaire aurait cru retrouver sa leader. Il jeta u coup d'œil à ses amis et ils comprirent le message. Tous, même Rodney. John fut u peu soulagé : sa carrière de boulet ne remontait tout de même pas aussi loin.

M : Ronon, Teyla, vous voulez pas… m'apprendre à me battre.

T (sérieusement) : Mais bien sûr Rodney, avec plaisir. Vus venez Ronon ?

R : J'arrive.

Les trois gaters sortirent du mess. John se redressa et vint s'asseoir auprès d'Elizabeth.

J : Tu…

E : Vous avez passez une bonne nuit colonel ?

John fut un peu décontenancé par la question.

J : Euh oui…

E : La compagnie était agréable ?

Le colonel la regarda un moment un peu perdu puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage :

E : J'en déduis que oui.

J : Non.

E (le regardant sans comprendre) : Comment ça non ?

J : C'est toi que je voulais inviter dans mes quartiers hier soir.

La dirigeante la regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds.

E : Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

J : Parce que la surprise que je voulais te faire ce matin a pris possession de tes quartiers hier et je ne voulais pas que tu la vois avant ce matin.

Et sans que John ait pu réagir, Elizabeth se précipita dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

E : Pardon et merci John.

Le militaire lui redit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre, John se leva et tendit la main vers la jeune femme.

J : On va la voir cette surprise ?

Elizabeth attrapa sa main et le suivit jusque devant ses quartiers. La porte s'ouvrit et Elizabeth pénétra dans la pièce. L ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

E (dans un souffle) : Sedge ?

Le chien qui, l'instant d'avant ronflait comme u sonneur, releva aussitôt la tête et sans attendre fonça sur sa maîtresse, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa lourdement ses pattes avant sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme attrapa son chien ar l'encolure et le fit redescendre en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

E (riant) Sedge, mon chien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et comme en réponse à sa question, le chien leva la truffe vers John. La dirigeante se redressa et prit John dans ses bras.

E : Merci John, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire. Merci, je t'adore.

Même si le colonel se faisait de mieux en mieux à leur nouvelle proximité, il y a une chose quine changerait jamais : son cœur s'accélérait à chaque sourire, à chaque mot tendre, à chaque étreinte. Et là, en cet instant, son cœur battait la chamade. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de serrer lui aussi la femme de sa vie. Mais l'aboiement de Sedge le fit revenir à la réalité. Elizabeth se tourna vers son animal.

E : Tu veux manger, c'est ça ?

Le chien aboya une fois.

E : Ok, vient.

Elizabeth sortit de sa chambre, laissant John planté là. Une voix retentit dans le couloir :

E : Tu viens John ?

Le militaire démarra au quart de tour et rejoignit la leader en un rien de temps. Ils allaient entrer dans le mess lorsque Zélenka apparut à l'angle du couloir.

Z : Colonel Sheppard ! Je vous cherchais ! Venez, je crois avoir résolu notre problème.

J : Ok j'arrive. Elizabeth, tu t'occupes du chien, je te rejoins.

E : D'accord, à tout de suite.

Le colonel et le Docteur cheminaient dans les couloirs menant à la salle qui avait fait régressé les deux atlantes.

Z : Vous vous souvenez du mot que Rodney n'arrivait pas à traduire ?

J : Oui, et bien ?

Z : Et bien nous y sommes arrivés tôt ce matin.

J : Radek, accouchez mon vieux, c'est quoi ce mot ?

Z : Innocence.

J (dubitatif) : Innocence ?

Z : Oui, pour que les Anciens parviennent à l'Ascension, leur être en entier devait s'élever. Et leur être entier incluait ce qu'ils étaient mais aussi ce qu'ils avaient été.

J : Ah ouais… Et donc en fait… Attendez une seconde, Rodney et Elizabeth vont s'élever ?!

Z : C'est ce que je craignais aussi mais rassurez-vous, pour pouvoir faire l'Ascension, il faut toute une préparation et un état d'esprit qu'heureusement Elizabeth et Rodney n'ont pas.

J : Mais comment les faire redevenir eux-mêmes ?

Z : De la même manière que les Anciens redevenaient eux-mêmes après cette phase de recentration. Il faut que le lien entre leur vie d'enfant et leur vie d'adulte réapparaisse.

J : Comment ? Et surtout quand ?

Z : Ca eux seuls peuvent le savoir.

J : Je vois.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle. Ronon, Teyla et Rodney étaient là eux aussi, prévenus par l'équipe du Docteur Zélenka.

J (s'approchant de Rodney) : Alors Rodney, comment te faire redevenir adulte ?

M : Mais veux pas moi !

J : Mais on a besoin de toi pour… bref on a besoin de toi.

M : Mais le Docteur Zlélelenra…

Z : Zélenka.

M : Oui, le Docteur Zél, est là lui et il est très doué.

Z : Vous savez quoi, je n'ai pas très envie de retrouver le Rodney d'avant, celui-là me plait bien.

J : Oui, je sais moi non plu.

M : Eh, y'a pas que moi que t'aimes bien.

J (se râlant la gorge) : Alors, bon, euh, Rodney, on va la faire cette répétition ?

M : Oui, pour ce soir !

J : Ce soir ?? Mais on sera jamais prêts !

M : Mais si, allé viens.

Rodney prit John par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

J : Bon boulot Radek !

Et les deux amis disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils rejoignirent Elizabeth au mess. Quand il la vit avec son chien, Rodney se précipita vers elle.

M : Oh, t'as ton chien !!

E : Oui… Attends, tu le savais ?

M : Oui, John me l'a dit.

E : Et tu m'as rien dit ?

M (d'un air penaud) : Il m'a menacé.

E : Ca m'étonne qu'à moitié.

J (faussement indigné) : Eh !

Les deux « enfants » caressèrent le chien. Sedge se prit tout de suite d'affection pour Rodney et lui lécha le visage.

E : Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Le militaire regardait ce spectacle, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il en profitait un maximum avant que cela ne cesse. Au bout d'un moment, se rendant compte que les regards de tous les officiers étaient braqués sur eux, John se reprit et rejoignit le trio. Le chien se détacha de Rodney et sauta sur John.

M : Je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi. C'est pratique si vous vivez ensemble.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et John vira au rouge à cette phrase.

M (content de son petit effet) : On va répéter ?

E : Mais je ne l'ai pas sorti.

J : Attends, je vais demander à un de mes subalternes. (se tournant vers un pauvre sergent qui passait par là) : Williamson, sortez ce chien s'il vous plait.

W : Euh, oui mon colonel.

Le sergent regarda un moment le chien.

W : Tu viens… ?

J : Sedge.

W : Ah, Sedge, tu viens ?

Le chien regarda un moment cet homme puis Elizabeth.

E : Vas-y, va promener.

A chien aboya et suivit le sergent.

M : Bon, on se la fait cette répét ?

E : C'est pour quand au fait ?

M : Ce soir.

E (surprise) : Mais on sera jamais prêts !

J : C'est ce que je lui ai dit !

M : Oh, allé, vous êtes pas marrants ! On se produit pas devant la Reine !

E : Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas. En piste messieurs !

Et Elizabeth partit vers la salle de détente, suivie de près par les deux hommes. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, tous les membres de l'expédition avait reçu le plus beau cadeau qui soit, des nouvelles de leur famille. Le trio arriva dans la salle pratiquement déserte. Seuls quatre officiers jouaient aux cartes.

M : Bon alors tiens John, ça c'est la partition guitare. Elizabeth, c'est les paroles du chant. Si tu veux tu peux t'entraîner avec moi pour le chant. John doit s'entraîner.

J (un peu vexé) : Tu vas me dire qu'en lisant les notes une seule fois tu arrives à jouer la partition ?

M : Oui.

Et comme preuve, Rodney s'installa sur le tabouret et commença à jouer la partition. Et il l'a joua sans fausses notes de bout en bout, sous le regard mi admiratif, mi désespéré de John et sous le visage émerveillé d'Elizabeth. Lorsque Rodney cessa de jouer, il se retourna tout heureux vers ses amis.

E : Bravo Rodney !!

J (maugréant) : Ouais, bon, moi je vais m'entraîner dans ma chambre.

John, vexé comme pou, prit la partition et s'en alla.

M (souriant) : Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

John entra dans ses quartiers et s'assit sur une chaise, boudeur. Son regard se posa sur la guitare et il la regarda un moment. Il finit par la prendre et s'installa sur son lit. Il allait montrer à Rodney et surtout à Elizabeth ses talents cachés. Il commença à s'entraîner.

Au bout de 2 heures de répétition, Elizabeth proposa à Rodney de faire une pause. Sedge, revenue de sa promenade depuis un moment, aboya à cette nouvelle.

M : Bonne idée ! Je vais aller manger un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le canadien sortit en trombe de la salle de détente, direction le mess,le chien sur ses talon. Elizabeth les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle décida alors d'aller voir l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle dans cette base. La jeune sortit sous les regards médusés des militaires et des scientifiques masculin qui s'étaient amassés dans la salle au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, attiré des quatre coins de la cité par cette voix mélodieuse.

John en était à la moitié de la partition. Zut alors !Il était plus rouillé qu'il ne le croyait. Il n'entendit pas les coups frappés à sa porte. Il sursauta quand il vit la porte coulisser.

J : Elizabeth ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes au point ?

E (avec un sourire espiègle) : Si. Et toi ?

J (dépité) : Et bien moi je crois que je vais jeter l'éponge. La première partie, ça va, mais la deuxième, j'ai trop de mal.

E : Fais-moi écouter la première partie.

John était stressé. Ca le gênait plus de jouer devant elle que devant la salle ce soir.

E : S'il te plait.

J : Bon d'accord, mais je te préviens, ça va être un carnage.

Elizabeth lui sourit et se plaça sur le bord du lit. John prit une grande inspiration et commença à jouer. La jeune femme était sous le charme. Il était tellement doux avec les cordes, ça tranchait tellement avec son caractère et la façade qu'il montrait de lui tous les jours. La dirigeante fut séduite par ce nouvel aspect du colonel et ne put s'empêcher de chanter sur les notes. John la regarda et lui sourit. Sa voix était si belle, si enchanteresse. C'est hypnotisé qu'il continua à jouer… jusqu'à la fin du morceau. A la dernière note, John arrêta de jouer mais ne cessa de regarder sa leader.

J : Tu chantes divinement bien.

E : Et toi tu as joué jusqu'au bout.

John regarda sa guitare.

J : Mais c'est vrai.

John posa sa guitare à côté de lui et s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

J : C'est grâce à toi.

La jeune femme lui sourit. John, l'estomac contracté, s'approcha encore plus. Elle allait partir lorsque John la rattrapa par le poignet.

J (prenant une grande respiration) : Elizabeth, tu m'aimes ?

E (lui répondant le plus naturellement du monde) : Ben oui je t'aime.

J : Non, je veux dire tu m'aimes comme… une femme aime un homme ou comme une sœur aime son frère ?

E : Tu en as de ces questions. Je sais pas moi.

J : Moi je sais.

John s'apprêtait à combler le peu d'espace les séparant lorsqu'ils furent dérangés par l'irruption de Sedge, suivi de près par un Rodney essoufflé.

M : Pardon, mais il a foncé ici, je sais pas pourquoi et il a réussi à ouvrir la porte. Il est doué ce chien !

E : Sedge ! Vient là mon gros.

Le chien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa sur le lit. John soupira. Quand ce n'était pas Rodney qui flaquait tout par terre c'était le chien !

J : Eh ! Non, pas sur le lit ! Descends !

Mais le chien ne bougeait pas.

E : Descends Sedge.

Le chien obéit tout de suite.

M : Alors John, au point ?

J (avec un, grand sourire) : Oui, Monsieur le géni.

M : Monsieur le géni… oui ! Ca me plait ! Bon, si on allait manger ?

E : Mais tu viens de manger un gros gâteau au chocolat !!

M : Oui, mais là il est 12h12, et j'ai toujours faim à 12h12.

John soupira.

J : Ok les gosses, au mess.

Elizabeth et Rodney lui envoyèrent un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils n'appréciaient par plus que ça la phrase. Même Sedge grogna. John prit un air dégagé et sortit de ses quartiers.

Le trio fut rejoint à la cafétéria par Carson, Ronon et Teyla. Personne ne discuta de l'était des deux atlantes. Il ne fallait pas les brusquer, mais juste attendre qu'ils trouvent le lien. L'après midi se déroula sur le continent. John, Rodney, Elizabeth et Sedge jouèrent comme des fous dans la neige. Le pauvre Rodney se retrouva plus d'une fois bombardé par un Sheppard mort de rire. Ils rentrèrent fatigués mais heureux. De retour dan le hangar à jumper, Elizabeth fis sortir Sedge et John supporta un Rodney somnolent. Le militaire, ainsi qu'Elizabeth et Sedge, conduisirent Rodney jusque dans ses quartiers.

M(marmonnant) : Veux pas rester tout seul.

E (chuchotant) : Sedge te protégera.

M : D'accord. Merci Lyzzie.

John allongea Rodney dans les draps et ressortit.

E : Sedge, reste ici et veille sur Rodney.

Le chien agita la queue en signe d'acquiescement. La jeune femme rejoignit le militaire et il referma la porte. Elizabeth étouffa un bâillement.

J : Tu es fatigué ?

E : Oui, un peu.

J : Si on allait dormir un peu pour être en forme pour ce soir ?

E : Bonne idée.

Les deux leaders se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la jeune femme. La porte était ouverte. Ils y découvrirent un des membres de la cité assigné au nettoyage des chambres (ce qui élucide le mystère de la cité toujours nickel).

X : Docteur Weir, Colonel Sheppard.

E: Oh non! Vous en avez pour longtemps?

X :Oui Madame, une petite heure, mais je peux revenir plus tard.

E : Oui.

J : Non !Je veux dire, non. On ne voudrait pas vous perturbez dans votre planning.

X : Vous ne me dérangez pas.

J : Si, si, venez Elizabeth.

Et le colonel prit la jeune femme par la main, sous l'œil interrogateur du technicien d'aménagement du sol.

E : Mais il pouvait revenir plus tard. Pourquoi tu as dit non ?

Pourquoi avait-il décliné l'offre ? Parce qu'il voulait dormir avec elle. Mais comment allait-il lui dire ça ? Certainement pas de but en blanc.

J : Parce que…et bien… parce que la mécanique de la cité est ben huilée et que… et bien le moindre changement pourrait… nuire à sa survie.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans le couloir.

E : C'est l'excuse la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue !

John se retourna. Etait-elle en colère ? Non, étrangement non. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et paraissait amusée. Elle s'approcha de lui et se planta à quelques centimètres de lui.

E : Il fallait le dire si tu voulais dormir avec moi.

Le colonel ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

E : Ben fait pas cette tête. T'es pas très subtile comme garçon. Allé viens, on va dormir.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant ses quartiers que John se rendit compte de la situation : un de ses rêves allait se réaliser. Il allait dormir avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il se sentit bizarre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son estomac se contractait et il avait étrangement chaud.

E : Tu ouvres ?

J : Quoi ? Ah oui.

Le militaire passa sa main devant le panneau de contrôle, la porte s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. Elizabeth s'écroula de fatigue sur le lit. Elle réussit tout de même à se mettre sur le côté pour laisser la moitié du lit à John.

E : Tu viens ?

J : Oui, j'arrive.

Zut, maintenant qu'il y était, il se demandait s'il y arriverait ! Reprends toi Sheppard ! C'est la fatigue qui te fait débloquer ! Au lit et vite ! John s'approcha du lit et vint s'allonger aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle frissonna

J (chuchotant) : Tu as froid ?

E : Un peu.

J : Si on se mettait sous les draps ?

E : D'accord.

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Elizabeth enleva même son pantalon, devant le regard médusé de John. Il se reprit lorsque la leader lui fit de nouveau face.

E : Tu peux enlever ton pantalon tu sais.

John hésita un moment mais finit par se mettre à l'aise. Quand il se retourna vers Elizabeth, il la surprit un sourire aux lèvres.

J : Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

E : Rien. Je m'attendais à te voir avec un caleçon dans le genre de celui de Rodney, mais je vois que non.

J : Tu as vu Rodney en caleçon ?!

E : Ben oui, on a dormi ensemble hier.

J : Ah… oui… bien sûr.

E : J'aime bien ce que tu portes.

John se sentit tout de même mal à l'aise et c'est avec un sourire gêné qu'il se mit sous les draps. Lorsqu'il rabattit les draps sur eux, Elizabeth vint se pelotonner contre lui.

E : Ca t'embête pas ?

J : N… non.

Le colonel entoura doucement de ses bras la frêle silhouette.

E : Bonne sieste John.

J : Bonne sieste Elizabeth.

La jeune femme soupira et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas pour John. Le pauvre avait fermé l'œil à peine 20 minutes lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte. Le militaire grogna. Il sentit une forme bouger sur lui. Il baissa la tête et sourit. Elizabeth émergeait aussi.

J (lui murmurant) : Ne bouge pas, je vais ouvrir.

E : Mmhh, d'accord.

John enfila en vitesse son pantalon et alla ouvrir.

M : Ah t'es là.

J : Oui Rodney, c'est ma chambre, c'est normal que je sois là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

M : Te prévenir que la salle vous attend, enfin nous attend.

J : Quoi, mais on devait jouer que ce soir !

M : On est ce soir.

John se retourna et regarda son réveil. Il était 20h30. Ils avaient dormi 3 heures. Enfin Elizabeth avait dormi 3 heures, lui… sûrement moins.

J :Ok, on arrive dans un quart d'heure.

M : On ?

Rodney se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth.

M : Ben tu perds pas de temps toi !

J (outré) : Rodney, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

M : Moi je crois rien. Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend.

Rodney disparut et John ferma la porte. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et découvrit la tête de la dirigeant sous les draps.

J : Tu as ententu Rodney ? On nous attends.

Elizabeth se retourna.

E : Mo j'avais envie de rester là avec toi.

Le cœur de John bondit de nouveau dans sa poitrine.

J : Moi aussi, mais si on ne vient pas, Rodney va être insupportable.

E : Bon d'accord, je viens.

Elle sauta au bas du lit et enfila son pantalon. Le militaire n'en perdit pas une miette. Chaque occasion pouvait être la dernière.

J : Prête ?

E : Prête !

C'est main dans la main que les deux leaders arrivèrent dans la salle de détente, après avoir fait un crochet par les quartiers de John pour chercher sa guitare. Tous les membres de la cité était réunis, ou peu s'en fallait. Au premier rang se trouvaient les amis : Ronon, Teyla, Carson et Radek. John était intimidé, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Elizabeth et encore moins de Rodney qui arborait un immense sourire. Avant de s'asseoir, il s'adressa au public.

M : C'est sympa d'être venus. Vous allez voir, vous n'allez pas être déçus.

Un rire se diffusa dans la salle. Rodney prit place sur le tabouret, John sur une chaise et Elizabeth sur un tabouret haut. John angoissait. Tenir un P90 et tuer les méchants, ça il savait faire. Jouer en public et devant la femme qu'il aimait, ça c'était nettement plus dur. Elizabeth vit son trouble et se pencha vers lui.

E : Tout se passera bien, écoute ma voix.

Ces paroles détendirent le militaire. Rodney commença à jouer John l'accompagna, Elizabeth se mit à chanter. L'assistance était médusée. La dirigeante ne quittait pas le militaire des yeux, ce qui n'échappa à personne dans la salle. Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient. Elle était heureuse. Son regard s'encra dans celui de John lorsqu'elle chanta : « If I could just see you tonight ». La chanson se passa comme dans un rêve. La salle applaudit, des sifflets d'acclamation fusèrent. Rodney se leva et salua la foule.

M : Merci, merci.

Elizabeth et John sourirent. Le militaire s'approcha de Rodney et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

J : Rodney, tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef. Tu vois comme ils t'adorent.

Le scientifique se tourna vers John.

J : Quand je te disais que tu es indispensable à cette cité.

Rodney lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux, puis un flash jaune apparut et Rodney s'effondra.

Le militaire se précipita vers lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ronon, Teyla, John, Elizabeth et Carson étaient au-dessus de Rodney.

C : Je crois qu'il est redevenu lui-même. Les analyses sont bonnes, tout est normal.

J : Y'a qu'un seule façon de le savoir.

John s'approcha de Rodney et lui murmura :

J : Rodney mon vieux, comment va l'ego ?

McKay remua et maugréa :

M : Aussi bien que le vôtre et d'où est-ce que vous tutoyer ?!

J : C'est bon, c'est lui.

M : Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

J (inquiet) : Vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

M : Attendez… Ah si… oh non !! Oh non, j'ai joué du piano devant tout le monde !!

Et Rodney se planqua sous la couette.

E : Et mais fais pas cette tête, tout le monde a adoré !

M (faisant émerger sa tête) : Ah oui… Ah mais oui !

Le scientifique se redressa et s'installa confortablement.

M : Oui, ils ont découvert une autre facette de mon talent.

C :Je confirme, on a retrouvé notre Rodney.

J : Je vous le confie. Je vais raccompagner Elizabeth dans ses quartiers.

C : D'accord.

Les deux leaders s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha du lit de Rodney, un peu triste.

E : Rodney, tu vas me manquer, j'aimais bien quand on jouait ensemble.

M (lui souriant) : Mais je suis toujours là, et… on peut jouer quand tu veux.

E : C'est vrai ?

M : Oui.

Elizabeth se jeta dans ses bras. Rodney fut un peu déboussolé mais resserra son étreinte. John commençait à trouver cet échange long et pas vraiment à son goût, d'autant que Rodney était redevenu lui-même.

J : Bon, euh, ça va là, non ?

Elizabeth se détacha un peu de Rodney et lui murmura :

E : Tu m'excuses, mais il est jaloux.

J : C'est pas vrai ?!

Rodney sourit à la dirigeante et elle rejoignit John. Les deux leaders marchèrent dans les couloirs.

J : Tu as une voix merveilleuse tu sais ?

E : Il faut dire que j'étais bien accompagnée.

Leurs pas les amenèrent sur un balcon, toujours… La jeune femme s'accouda.

E : On a une si belle vue d'ici !

John la rejoignit.

J : Oui, c'est vrai.

Les deux leaders observaient l'horizon étoilé lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent fit frissonner la jeune femme.

E : Ouh, il fait pas chaud.

J : Attends.

Le militaire enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la dirigeante.

E (avec un grand sourire) : Merci.

J (la tournant un peu vers lui) : De rien Elizabeth.

Les yeux du jeune homme souriaient à la jeune femme en face de lui.

E : Tu sais, j'ai passé une très bonne journée avec toi.

J : Moi aussi.

Le colonel s'approcha d'elle et referma les pans de sa veste encore un peu. Un nouveau courant d'air de fit sentir et Elizabeth se blottit dans les bras de John. Le militaire pencha la tête vers elle.

J : Tu as encore froid.

E (levant sa tête vers lui) : Oui.

Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre. John se pencha vers la dirigeante.

E : John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J : Je voudrais te donner un baiser.

E : Comme dans Peter Pan ?

J : Non, pas un dé à coudre, un vrai baiser.

Le militaire combla le faible espace les séparant et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, répondit à son baiser. Un flash jaune la toucha alors et si John ne l'avait pas retenu dans ses bras, elle se serait effondrée par terre.

Le militaire ne l'amena pas voir Carson, sachant ce qui l'avait frappée, et préféra l'amener dans ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elizabeth avait mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Elle balaya la chambre du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur John. Et là, tout lui revit en mémoire. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Mon dieu ! Elle s'était comportée comme… oh mon dieu, et devant toute la cité. Devant lui ! Et… oh non !! Elle l'avait embrassé… John, lui, ne bougeait pas, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle se redressa et son regard resta fixé sur les draps. Le militaire se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Le regard de la dirigeante se leva lentement vers lui. Elle y vit un peu d'appréhension mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. Cela la rassura et ses craintes se dissipèrent totalement. Elle lui sourit timidement.

J : Content de… te revoir Elizabeth.

La jeune femme fut un peu surprise par le tutoiement mais l'accepta sans problème.

E : Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait redevenir moi ?

J : Je crois que c'est notre baiser. Je pense que c'est le lien qui te manquait entre ton passé et ton présent.

Elizabeth rougit au souvenir de cet échange.

J : Tu regrettes ?

E : Non ! Non !

Le colonel posa une main sur le menton de la leader et releva son visage vers le sien. Il lui sourit et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois avec passion. Elizabeth y répondit timidement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Ils furent dérangés par des coups frappés à la porte.

J : Je parie que c'est Rodney qui reprend ses bonnes habitudes !

Elizabeth sourit et John alla ouvrir.

M : John, je vous dérange ?

J : Pour être franc, oui !

M (baissant la tête) :Ah , bon et bien je reviendrait plus tard.

Rodney partit dans le couloir. John, lui, fut intrigué par le comportement du scientifique.

J : Je reviens, surtout reste dans cet état.

John courut après Rodney et le rattrapa.

J : Rodney, attendez, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

M :Non, rien, ça peut attendre.

J : Rodney !

M :D'accord. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai réfléchi à ce qui c'était passé et je voulais vous dire merci pour ce que vous m'avez dit après le récital. Je crois que c'est grâce à vous que je suis redevenue moi.

Le canadien avait dit ça en fixant le sol.

J : Rodney je… c'est rien.

M : Vous êtes mon meilleur ami John.

J (touché) : Rodney…

M : Mais si on m'interroge, je nierai tout en bloc !

Sur ce, Rodney toua les talons et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne marcha, dans les couloirs.

John sourit et retourna pensif dans ses quartiers où l'attendait la femme de sa vie. Quand il rentra, Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le militaire fonça sur le lit et la jeune femme vint se pelotonner contre lui.

E : John…

J : Oui ?

E : Je voudrais répondre à ta question.

J : Ma question ?

E : Oui. Je t'aime comme une femme aime un homme.

John se détacha un peu d'elle et lui sourit. Elizabeth se hissa à sa hauteur et ils s'embrassèrent.

**FIN**


End file.
